custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Saber Athena
History Launch Saber Athena was launched on the 20th of December, 2033, and was named after the Greek goddess of wisdom and military victory symbolising a new era of Jaegers. Sydney "Victory" Parade Saber Athena was stationed alongside Valor Omega and Guardian Bravo as reinforcements for Gipsy Avenger during the Parade. The three Jaegers were sent in after the situation went awry after the sudden appearance of the Rogue Jaeger Obsidian Fury. By the time they arrived Obsidian had killed Mako Mori, disabled Gipsy Avenger, and was taking its leave. Guardian Bravo and Saber Athena gave chase while the older Valor Omega stayed behind to secure the area. Saber easily caught up to the Rogue Jaeger but, after a quick scuffle, was sent flying backwards. Shatterdome Attack Saber Athena was stationed outside the Shatterdome with Bracer Phoenix and Titan Redeemer, it was on the receiving end of a burning V-50 Jumphawk to the Conn-Pod seconds after the Drones mutated into Kaiju-Jaeger Hybrid, recovering from the attack, the Jaeger ignited one of its Twinblades directly into the cranium of a Hybrid, killing it before engaging a second. Megatokyo Incident Saber Athena was one of the few active Jaegers after the worldwide Shatterdome attack and was deployed along with Gipsy Avenger, Bracer Phoenix, and Guardian Bravo to kill three newly emerged Kaiju: Raijn, Shrikethorn, and Hakuja. Saber is first to enter combat, blockading Hakuja and slicing across the kaiju's shoulder. Hakuja attempts to re-engage but finds itself blasted back by the Jaeger's Particle Charger. After the Rippers fuse the Kaiju together to form the Mega-Kaiju Saber charges towards it alongside the other Jaegers. The Jaegers appeared to overwhelm the Kaiju but a sudden shockwave attack leaves only Guardian Bravo standing, resulting in its subsequent destruction as the other three recover. As the Mega-Kaiju engages Bracer Phoenix, Saber Athena attempts to attack it from behind but fails to take the Kaiju's multiple tails into consideration. With surprising speed, the Mega-Kaiju unexpectedly impales Saber through its torso and Conn-pod with its tails, ripping off the Left-Hemisphere and disembowelling the Jaeger. Features Saber Athena was designed as a new approach to combating Kaiju due to their increasing size and strength rendering the strategy of overpowering them used so successfully by older jaegers obsolete. Instead of focusing on brute strength and armour, Saber Athena relied on its high agility to outmanoeuvre opponents, dealing the killing blow to an exhausted enemy with its Ionic Twinblades. Its high strength relative to its weight and sleek design allows it to perform feats ranging from high jumps and acrobatic leaps that are sometimes aided by powerful back-mounted rockets that function like a jetpack. Saber Athena is armed with a pair of Ionic Twinblades, sword-like weapons, mounted to its back, that can be combined to create a larger and stronger weapon. Among its other weapons are an N-16 Particle Charger, a Magnetically Accelerated plasma cannon that pops out of the Jaeger's left forearm. Saber Athena can be controlled by the onboard Operating System, which can allegedly gain sentience and form its own personality from drifts with its pilots. Trivia * Saber remained unmanned throughout the events of PRU, stated to be only following its base programming, though its multiple unauthorised movements, turning off its own transponder without outside input, and attempts at communication towards PPDC Personnel and even other Jaegers suggest otherwise. * Saber Athena was built as a High-Performance "Concept" Jaeger not meant for mass production. * Engineers claim that it was designed to resemble Sports Cars and beetles. * Despite no regards made for extensive production what appeared to be Dark Blue and Khaki coloured duplicates of Saber Athena were seen. Category:Jaegers Category:Destroyed Category:Mark VII